Savannah
' SAVANNAH' ' PROFILE' |-|Gender= Female/She-Cat/She-Kit |-|Rank= Rogue |-|Clan= Clanless |-|Age= 5 Moons |-|Sexuality= Asexual |-|Species= Cats/Felines. |-|Breed= Bombay and American Curl Mix |-|Blood= Rogue Blood and BloodClan blood mix |-|Created Time/Birth Time= The Afternoon |-|Created Date/Birth Date= 20/12/2019 A.K.A 12/20/2019 |-|Created Place/Birth Place= BloodClan's Camp |-|Thoughts On LGBTQ+= Yikes! Don't talk about romance including LGBTQ+ Or not! ' Personality' |-|Positive Traits= - Tact - Patience - Beauty - Imagination - Accuracy - Strength - Silence - Honesty - Devotion - Harmony - Seriousness - Serenity - Sensitivity |-|Neutral Traits= - Solitary - Proud - Competitive - Artful - Complex - Questioning - Private - Stylish - Confidential - Tough - Big-Thinking - Aggressive - Artful |-|Negative Traits= - Harshful - Cold - Untrustworthy - Unfriendly/Mean - Sly/Sneaky - Fussy - Jealous - Hostile - Blunt - Cruel - Picky - Touchy - judgemental ' HEALTH' |-|Coat Health= ' Savannah's coat of fur is good-looking. Her fur is in a very good health, it's clean and there aren't any infections, ticks, or any other bugs.' |-|Eyes Health= ' Her eyes are in good condition, she doesn't have infections, Irritation, or any other illnesses such as Glaucoma and Cataracts' |-|Ears Health= ' Savannah's ears are good-looking, she doesn't have Ear Mites, infections ( Including inner and outer ear ), Polyps, Mange, any foreign Bodies inside her ears, allergies, or scratches. " ' |-|Nose and Mouth Health= ' They are both in good condition, but her nose is a tiny bit dry " ' |-|Skin Health= ' Savannah's skin is in a very good condition, that means she doesn't have fleas, ringworms, Environmental Allergies, Bacterial Infections, Food Allergies, or even Feline Acne.' ' APPEARANCE' |-|Eyes= Savannah's eyes are both bright blue colored, but she have some orange tinges on the up side of her right eye, her left eye has some streaks of hazel/tan and some hints of brown as ring-shape on her iris |-|Coat= ' .... ' |-|Nose, Ears, Claws, And Whiskers= ' .... ' |-|Mouth, Tongue, And Teeth= .... |-|Scars And Disabilites= N/A |-|Scent= Dead bushes and tiny mint scent ' RELATIONSHIPS' |-|Mother= Her mother is an unknown she-cat that is from BloodClan, she took care of her for about 3 moons before sending her to her father, because she was in apprentice age ( To BloodClan ), Savannah has a good relationship, but still distant, you know... Savannah is a bit cold. ''' |-|Father= '''Her father is Shadow, a dark forest cat and also a rogue, he is also her mentor and the most closet cat to her heart, she is very loyal to him, she'll do everything he said even if it's mean to sacrifice her life, even if she will kill the second closet cat to her heart. He is her favorite cat |-| Half-Sister= Twilightkit is her little half-sister, she is competitive, so she tries to show up she is better than her younger sister, she can be a bit jealous and mean, but she plays fairly, since she's younger, but she tries to be the first in command. ' |-| Half-Brother= ' Wolfpaw is her older half-brother, he died by Shadow due to disloyalty, she doesn't want to die same as him, but she thinks that Wolfpaw is such a soft cat that is disloyal and deserves death ' SKILLS' |-|Fighting= ' Savannah has great fighting skills due to her young age, she has sharp claws, she has the best mentor that any cat may have, he may seem the cruelest, but still the BEST! ' |-|Hunting= ' Savannah is still a bit young to hunt, but she can hide from prey very well. Her fur is hiding her very well that she can't be seen in dead bushes ' |-|Fishing= ' Savannah isn't from those cats who fish, she hunts more, or steals fish, but she doesn't like fishing.' |-|Strength= ' Savannah is a strong cat that thinks that she is the best kit in the world ' |-|Stamina= ' Savannah is that type of cat that runs wildly and has a great amount of stamina, not the best, but not the least, she can ran for long before getting tired ' |-|Speed= ' Shadowkit is a VERY swift cat, in an hour, she can run 5 kilometers even though she still a young kit, she is super fast, and has good amount of stamina, is there anything more better than that?' |-|Climbing= ' Savannah can not climb, but she can pounce on small things and get in top of them easily. She can jump for high places' |-|Swimming= ' Savannah dislikes water, but if Shadow asks to do something with water, she will surely do' |-|Healing= ' Savannah dislikes herbs very much, she doesn't spent any time with them, she may sit around by flowers and give them attention, but not things such as Catmint and poppy seeds' |-|Spying/Stealth= ' Savannah has good abilities to spy a cat, her patterns hide her very well, her golden-brown is very good at hiding in the sand or dead bushes and grass, but maybe not in Leaf-bare ' ' LIFE' |-| Kithood= ' She was born to Shadow and unknown BloodClan cat, Shadow fell in love with a BloodClan cat and had fun together, they became mates and soon had kits. Savannah is their only kit in the litter.' ' The mother took care of Savannah until she was old enough, which was 3 moons, in BloodClan, kits becomes old enough to train in 3 moons, so she send her daughtehttps://briarclan-waveclan-and-driftclan-rp.fandom.com/wiki/Savannah?action=edit#r to her lovely mate Shadow.' ' Shadow now is taking care of his daughter, and trains her harshly, but she adores him, he also is taking care of her half-Sister that lives in WaveClan. They both trains together' ' In a meeting, Shadow and Savannah were sitting down waiting for Twilightkit to come, when she came, Shadow said he's taking them to the Sunless Forest to show them around and make a den for Savannah' |-|Teenhood/Apprenticehood= N/A |-|Adulthood/Warriorhood= N/A |-|Elderhood= N/A ' WISHLIST' ' - Becomes the first in command' ' - Win a fight against Shadow ' ' - Ruin the clans along with Shadow' ' - Build her own clan' VOICE AND THEME SONGS ' Voice:' ' Theme Songs:'